


I can't read lips (unless they're touching mine) [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by giddygeek





	I can't read lips (unless they're touching mine) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I can't read lips (unless they're touching mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348846) by giddygeek. 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0064.zip)
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0065.zip)



## Duration

  * 0:17:56 

  
---|---


End file.
